A. Field of Invention
This invention relates to self-aligning electrical contacts and related methods.
B. Description of the Related Art
Electrical coupler devices comprising male and female components are known in the art. However, prior couplers have required careful alignment of the male and female components. For example, in one prior coupler a male component is affixed to a vehicle seat, a female component is affixed to a vehicle floor, and an assembler must manually guide the male component into the female component in order to form the electrical contact. In other embodiments, the male and female components are mated after the seat is installed, which again requires manual alignment, and requires an extra step in addition to installing the seat.
The present invention provides a coupling device that differs from the prior art. Some embodiments enable self-aligning male/female electrical connections. Furthermore, some embodiments include processes related to such electrical connections.